Along with development of computer technologies and network technologies, Internet and instant communication technologies are playing more and more important roles in people's daily life. And with development of mobile Internet, Internet is increasingly mobile.
In current solutions for video promotion, the video promotion carriers (e.g., web portals or video websites) are required to insert a script of a video file in the webpage or a video player. When a user views a webpage or a video, the webpage or the video player may automatically acquire a matched video file, display content of the video file according to a designated playing mode, and report a video exposure rate to the server.